


S is for Selfie

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 1 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Kudos: 3





	S is for Selfie

"Get over here, Sammy. It's time we took a selfie."

Sam frowned suspiciously. "A selfie? What the hell for?"

"Well, all we've got are pics going back to the stone age. I figure we need to update our photo album."

"I'm not taking a selfie with you, Dean! I know your twisted mind too well. This idea is probably porn-related or something!" Sam decreed stonily.

"You wound me, dude. When have I ever pranked you?"

"Uh...like maybe a zillion times!"

Dean sighed dramatically. "That hurts, Sammy, your lack of trust in your big brother."

"So, no selfie?"  
"No selfie!"


End file.
